A rotatable distribution plate for particulate material is conventionally used in many environments to scatter the particulate material over various terrain, including highways, golf courses, farm fields and other such terrain. Such distribution plates are commonly comprised of a circular horizontal plate that is rotated about its center. A plurality of upstanding fins are secured to the plate to intercept and scatter the particulate material as that material is deposited on the rotating plate. In the case of highway maintenance trucks which scatter sand and salt over the highway, the weight and configuration of the fins is not of great significance. However, with the distribution of seed, fertilizer or the like on farm land, golf courses, lawns, and even golf greens, the weight of the plate and its distribution characteristics becomes much more critical.
Many conventional distribution plates are made of metal. The abrasive action of the particulate material on the fins causes the fins to deteriorate and also causes sharp edges to appear making the fins a danger to those working with them. If the fin is rigidly or integrally formed with the plate, the fins cannot be replaced when they become abrasively worn, and this requires that both the plate and the fins be removed and replaced if the structure is unitary, or requires a difficult manual or mechanical process for removing the worn fins from the plate. In the case of highway maintenance trucks, an integral distribution plate comprised of cast urethane with integrally formed fins has long been used. These plates are very expensive because of the cost of urethane, and since the distribution plate is integrally molded, the fins are not detachable. Sometimes fins can be detached from a metal distribution plate, but the manipulation of corroded nuts and bolts is cumbersome and is even dangerous if the fins have worn sharp edges.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a lightweight plastic distribution plate for particulate material which has easily detachable and replaceable fins held in place by the centrifugal force resulting from the rotation of the plate.
A further object of this invention is to provide a particulate material distribution plate which is comprised of lightweight inexpensive plastic material with fins that can be easily placed in operating position and removed therefrom as the case may require.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
The distribution plate for particulate material of this invention comprises a circular horizontal plate comprised of nylon. Spaced radial slots are cut in the plate and extend completely therethrough. A substantially rectangular fin is placed in each slot and is radially positioned in the slot for slidable movement to interconnect with interlocking surfaces between the slot and the bottom edge of the fin. The slots extend from an inner position to an outer radial position short of the outer periphery of the plate.